ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Looney Tunes Presents/Looney Tunes Presents: Space Jam
Looney Tunes Presents: Space Jam is a 1996 American live-action/animated sports comedy film starring basketball player Michael Jordan and featuring the Looney Tunes cartoon characters. The film was produced by Ivan Reitman and directed by Joe Pytka, with Tony Cervone and Bruce W. Smith directing the animation. Nigel Miguel was a basketball technical advisor. Released theatrically by Walt Disney Pictures and Warner Bros. under the Family Entertainment label on November 15, 1996, the film tells a fictional alternate history of what happened between Jordan's initial retirement from the NBA in 1993 and his comeback in 1995, in which he becomes embroiled in events involving Mickey & Minnie Mouse and their friends. Space Jam opened at No. 1 in the US and grossed over $230 million worldwide, becoming the highest-grossing basketball film of all-time. Plot Cast Live-action cast * as himself **Brandon Hammond portrays the younger version * as Stanley "Stan" Podolak *Theresa Randle as Juanita Jordan *Bill Murray as himself *Larry Bird as himself *Charles Barkley as himself *Patrick Ewing as himself *Shawn Bradley as himself *Larry Johnson as himself *Muggsy Bogues as himself *Thom Barry as James R. Jordan, Sr. *Penny Bae Bridges as Jasmine Jordan *Dan Castellaneta and Patricia Heaton as basketball fans Voice cast * as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie *Billy West as Bugs Bunny, Woody Woodpecker, Tom Cat, Tyke Bulldog, Elmer Fudd and Wally Walrus *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny * as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Dot Warner, Chip and Hello Nurse *Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck, Screwball Squirrel, the Tasmanian Devil, the Road Runner, Honest John and Toro *Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof, Pluto, Sylvester Pussycat, Foghorn Leghorn, Droopy and Yosemite Sam *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Tweety Bird and Marvin the Martian *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff and Pinky *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner * as Scrooge McDuck *Jason Marsden as Max Goof *Corey Burton as Dale and Ludwig Von Drake *Jim Cummings as Peg Leg Pete *Maurice LaMarche as the Brain, Pepé Le Pew, Spike Bulldog and Butch Cat *Frank Welker as Barnyard Dawg, Jerry Mouse, Gideon, Charlie Dog and Charles the Bulldog *Danny DeVito as Mr. Swackhammer *Darnell Suttles as Monstar Pound *Joey Camen as Monstar Bang *Dorian Harewood as Monstar Bupkus *Steve Kehela as Monstar Blanko * as Slappy Squirrel *T. K. Carter as Monstar Nawt *June Foray as Granny and Witch Hazel *Jocelyn Blue as Nerdluck Pound *June Melby as Nerdluck Bang *Catherine Reitman as Nerdluck Bupkus *Phil Newlove as Nerdluck Blanko *Colleen Wainwright as Nerdluck Nawt and Sniffles the Mouse Non-speaking Looney Tunes *José Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Petunia Pig *Launchpad McQuack *Inspector Willoughby *Tyke Bulldog *Skippy Squirrel *Charlie Ant *Blue Aardvark *Goodfeathers *Rita the Cat and Runt the Dog *Three Bears *Mortimer Mouse *Mindy and Buttons the Dog *Chicken Boo *Minerva Mink *Newt the Dog *Horace Horsecollar *Magica De Spell *The Phantom Blot *Buzz Buzzard *Tweaky Da Lackey *Webby Vanderquack *The Badger *Witch Hazel *Pete Puma *Butch Dog *Penelope Pussycat *Flavio and Marita Hippo *Professor Dingledong Trivia